thekingdomheartscanon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Xehanort
Young Xehanort is Master Xehanort in his youth. One day, he is approached by his future self's Heartless, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, and given the task of assembling the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness. Young Xehanort receives the ability to travel through time, and as he carries out Ansem's orders, he crosses paths with Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, battling each of them before continuing on his mission. Over a decade later, when his future self's plans are close to fruition, Young Xehanort comes to haunt Sora and Riku as they embark on their Mark of Mastery Exam in the Sleeping Worlds. Journal ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' A mysterious figure whose origins, identity, and purpose﻿ are unclear. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Xehanort in his early years. He has traveled through time to guide Sora toward a ghastly fate. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Master Xehanort in his youth. He appeared before Sora and Riku several times over the course of their Mark of Mastery exam in the Sleeping Worlds, hoping that Sora could become his older self's thirteenth vessel in the real Organization XIII. While Young Xehanort was meant to return to his own time and forget the role he played in the completion of the real Organization XIII, he is connected to Sora by something other than fate, hence his continued existence. This has caused the spread of time paradoxes throughout the worlds, as well as the creation of the Forsaken. Story Before Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep A resident of the Destiny Islands, Young Xehanort is approached one day by his future self's Heartless, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. Ansem grants Young Xehanort the ability to travel through time and tasks him with gathering twelve other incarnations of himself. Young Xehanort does as directed, and when his mission is completed, he returns to his proper place in time and relinquishes his memories of the future. Retaining his desire to see other worlds, Young Xehanort eventually grows into the villainous, elderly Keyblade Master he was always destined to become. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' When Terra, Ventus, and Aqua revisit the Land of Departure following its destruction at Master Xehanort's hand, they are approached by a hooded figure, the time-displaced Young Xehanort. The antagonist challenges the Keyblade wielders, and upon his defeat, he continues on his voyage through time. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' The time-displaced Young Xehanort successfully gathers twelve incarnations of himself from across the ages; two of these incarnations are himself and the elder Master Xehanort. At the beginning of Sora and Riku's Mark of Mastery exam, the disembodied heart of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness appears. It marks Sora with the Recusant's Sigil, thus allowing Young Xehanort to track and guide Sora through the Sleeping Worlds. Young Xehanort encounters Sora and Riku in several worlds, often accompanied by either Ansem or Xemnas. The incarnations of Xehanort taunt the two young Keyblade wielders; Sora is taunted about his unknown links to others' hearts, Riku is taunted about his dark past, and both are taunted about being trapped in their dreams. Young Xehanort chooses to make Sora the thirteenth vessel for his older self's heart, as Riku has developed a resistance to darkness. Eventually, Sora is brought to the real-world version of The World That Never Was, where Xigbar explains how his journey had been manipulated all along. Young Xehanort plunges Sora back into a deep sleep, showing him illusions of his own past. Sora then dreams of the many people connected to him, and when he chases the phantoms in his dream, he falls deeper into sleep. Eventually, Sora confronts Xigbar and Xemnas, who reveal to him the true purpose of Organization XIII and admit that Nobodies can regrow their hearts over time. Although Sora defeats Xemnas in battle, the fight weakens him to the point that he cannot escape from his deep sleep. Young Xehanort reappears before the young Keyblade wielder, and he tells Sora how he and his accomplices had manipulated his journey. As Sora slips into unconsciousness, Young Xehanort informs him that he will become the thirteenth vessel for Master Xehanort's heart in the new Organization XIII. Riku attempts to find Sora in the dream version of The World That Never Was, eventually defeating Ansem and returning to the real world in the process. The Keyblade wielder arrives at the Castle That Never Was; he discovers the comatose Sora in Where Nothing Gathers. Young Xehanort stops Riku from rescuing his childhood friend, and the antagonist tells him about the true purpose of Organization XIII, as well as his role in gathering the members from across time. Young Xehanort goes on to explain how he chose Sora to be the thirteenth vessel for his older self's heart, and at that moment, the eleven other members of the real Organization XIII appear in the thrones above, save for Master Xehanort, who has yet to fully materialize. King Mickey arrives and freezes time with a Stopza spell in order to aid Riku and Sora, but Master Xehanort possesses his younger incarnation. Young Xehanort regains mobility and summons a Keyblade; he faces Riku in battle, only to be defeated. Mickey's Stopza spell wears off, and the resurrected Master Xehanort finally appears. Young Xehanort assumes his position on the twelfth throne in the room. Master Xehanort reveals to Riku and Mickey how he plans to respawn the χ-blade through a clash between Thirteen Seekers of Darkness and Seven Guardians of Light; he and his other incarnations, including Young Xehanort, are forced to return to their own times, however, when he realizes the Seven Guardians of Light have yet to be fully assembled. Before he and his other selves vanish completely, Master Xehanort warns his enemies that the second Keyblade War is nigh. Between Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance and Kingdom Hearts III When Sora again forces himself into a state of sleep in an attempt to contact the heart of Ventus inside him, a paradox is created that throws the time-space continuum into disarray. The boundaries between time periods disappear, and Young Xehanort is able to return to the present along with the other Thirteen Seekers of Darkness, his memories of the group's first gathering intact. Together with the other incarnations of Master Xehanort, Young Xehanort begins a search through the worlds across time and space for the true Kingdom Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Appearance Young Xehanort has mildly tanned skin, golden eyes, and silver hair which both slightly spikes and falls past his shoulders in the back; four bangs frame his face, the back two thicker than the front two. The topmost spike is slicked back. Young Xehanort wears the same black coat and boots as the other members of the Real Organization XIII. Personality Abilities Young Xehanort has the ability to control time with enough precision to manipulate the flow of battle, either by slowing his opponent as he unleashes a multitude of swift, powerful strikes, or reversing the flow of time to recover from damage. He is also an extremely skilled magic user; he is able to cast powerful spells based on the elements of Fire, Wind, and Blizzard, teleport around the battlefield, and even create perfect replicas of himself to gang up on and overwhelm enemies. In Kingdom Hearts III, as the source of their existence, Young Xehanort has direct control over the Forsaken. Weapon Young Xehanort's weapon of choice is the No Name Keyblade. The copies of himself he creates and spreads across time and space wield twin blue energy blades that possess black hilts. These blades bear a striking resemblance to Xemnas's Ethereal Blades and can be combined into a dual-blade or extended for use as a whip. Like the rest of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness, when possessed by Master Xehanort, Young Xehanort is able to wield the elderly Keyblade Master's signature Keyblade. However, because Young Xehanort and Master Xehanort are the same being, albeit from different time periods, their Keyblades fuse together, creating a unique weapon that possesses elements of both the No Name Keyblade and Master Xehanort's Keyblade. Young Xehanort wields this Keyblade at The World That Never Was in his battle against Riku in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance while possessed by his older self, and again in Kingdom Hearts III at the Keyblade Graveyard under the same circumstances. With this weapon, Young Xehanort unleashes deadly fast-paced physical combos, fires dozens of blue energy bolts simultaneously, and lashes out at distant enemies with a blue energy whip that extends from its tip. File:Young Xehanort's Ethereal Blade.png|The Ethereal Blades wielded by the copies of Young Xehanort. File:No Name.png|No Name, the Keyblade wielded by the true Young Xehanort. File:Young Xehanort's Keyblade.png|The Keyblade wielded by Young Xehanort while possessed by his older self. Trivia *The name "Xehanort" is an anagram of the word "Another" and the phrase "No Heart" with an "X" inserted. *Young Xehanort sits on the twelfth throne in Where Nothing Gathers at The World That Never Was; it once belonged to Larxene prior to the original Organization XIII's destruction. Category:Entelechy Category:Destiny Islands Category:Kingdom Hearts III characters Category:Keyblade wielders Category:Original characters Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness